Harry Potter en el Bosque Prohibido
by LowlyMARIANA
Summary: Este es el primer Fic que hice, se situa en el septimo curso de Harry. Espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter en el Bosque Prohibido**

_Capítulo I_

Era una noche tranquila, la noche del 31 de Julio (cumpleaños de Harry), en la cuadra 4 de Privet Drive; en la que Harry no podía dormir, pensaba en muchas cosas; cosas como:

-¿Cómo pensaba Voldemort atacarlo este año?

-¿Cómo había cambiado desde su primer año en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería?

Pero en lo que mas estaba concentrado era en:

Esclarecer sus sentimientos hacia una persona que él conocía desde el día en que estuvo por 1ª vez en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

-Una vez que esclareció esa situación ( se había dado cuenta que la amaba), sus preocupaciones eran:

-¿Cómo decírselo?

-¿Cómo reaccionaría ella?

Etc, etc.

Pensando en esto se quedó dormido y comenzó a tener una pesadilla:

Harry estaba en la cabaña de Hagrid, le pareció ver una sombra y comenzó a seguirla hasta que se interno en el Bosque Prohibido, en este lugar Voldemort y sus seguidores estaban a punto de matarlo , después de un gran enfrentamiento, apareció una chica que no podía ver muy bien, acompañada del profesor Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall, Hagrid y Ron.

Lamentablemente escuchó unos gritos que decían:

-¡Harry, levántate ya, apúrate tienes que preparar el desayuno!.

-Ya voy tía Petunia – dijo Harry despertándose y quedándose intrigado porque estaba a punto de descubrir quién era la chica, aunque sabia que era alguien a quien él amaba.

Mientras Harry preparaba el desayuno, pensaba:

-Ira, realmente, a pasar lo que he soñado?

Pero debía apurarse para que tío Vernon no tuviera ninguna excusa para no llevarlo a Londres y luego recogerlo para llevarlo de regreso a Privet Drive. Cuando terminó de preparar el desayuno, lo sirvió y dijo:

-Tío Vernon, tía Petunia y primo Dudley, el desayuno esta servido.

Bajaron y tomaron desayuno con Harry, como era de costumbre, no le hablaron a Harry. Las únicas palabras que fueron dirigidas a el, fueron:

-Alcánzame la mantequilla, rápido!- dijo Dudley.

-Apúrate, que cuando termine, estaré saliendo para ir a Londres y aun tienes que lavar los platos – dijo tío Vernon.

Cuando termino de desayunar y de lavar los platos, se dirigió al auto, donde ya se encontraban los Dursley, quienes le dijeron:

-Apúrate! Que no tenemos todo el día, tenemos cosas que hacer muchacho.

-Cuando llegaron a Londres, dejaron a Harry en la librería que esta al costado del Caldero Chorreante.

Bien, sé que es algo infantil, pero fue el primer Fic que escribí..., espero que les haya gustado, y... por favor dejen reviews, es necesario saber que les parecio este primer capitulo...

**Claudia.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, disculpen la demora, pero aquí está el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste.

**Capítulo II**

****

Harry entró al Caldero Chorreante, saludó a los que se encontraban ahí con una sonrisa y diciendo: Hola, y se fue al Callejón Diagon.

Leyó su lista, se fue primero a comprar sus libros:

-Las artes oscuras¿cómo defenderse de ellas?

-Libro de Hechizos

-Transformaciones

-Filtros y Pociones Mágicas

-¿cómo son y dónde encontrar animales fantásticos?

-Hiervas y hongos mágicos.

Luego compró los ingredientes para sus pociones, después se puso a ver distintas cosas:

-La Nueva Nimbus 2005, que después de haber sido descontinuada volvió a salir, era un modelo realmente lindo.

-Bromas.

-Instrumentos extraños, entre otras cosas.

Como ya eran las 6 de la tarde, se dirigió al Caldero Chorreante y luego a la Librería para esperar a sus tíos y a su primo.

-¿Ya terminaste?- le dijo tío Vernon al llegar.

-Sí, ya terminé tío Vernon- respondió Harry.

-Bien entonces, sube rápido, porque sino te quedas.

-Está bien- dijo Harry subiendo al auto.

Una vez en Privet Drive, Harry sacó sus cosas y las subió a su cuarto. Las estuvo ordenando, cuando escuchó:

-Harry, baja a preparar la cena.

-Ya voy tía Petunia – dijo Harry algo cansado, mientras pensaba:

"Ir de compras no es nada fácil".

Harry preparó: omelet de Jamón, tostadas, té y café con leche; puso las cosas en la mesa y dijo:

-Tío Vernon, tía Petunia y primo Dudley, la cena está servida.

-Ahí vamos – dijeron mientras apagaban el televisor.

Para variar, Harry no comió mucho, se encargó de todo y después se fue a su dormitorio.

Esta vez logró quedarse dormido rápido, aunque seguía pensando en la chica que amaba.

A la mañana siguiente , una lechuza estaba en su ventana con una carta, era de Hermione. La carta decía:

Querido Harry,

Espero que hallas pasado un bonito cumpleaños, aunque al lado de tus tíos lo dudo... Te contaré que estoy de vacaciones con mis papás en Marruecos, todo es muy bonito acá, pero será mejor que te lo cuente personalmente en el Expreso porque es impresionante todo lo que hay aquí.

Con cariño,

Tu amiga,

_** Hermione.**_

A lo que Harry respondió:

Querida Hermione:

Tienes razón, al lado de mis tíos es difícil, pero no estuvo tan mal. Que bueno que hallan ido de vacaciones a Marruecos, estoy ansioso por saber como son las cosas por allá. Te cuento que ayer fui al callejón Diagon y ya compré todos mis materiales para este año!.

Besos y saludos para ti y tus papás,

Con cariño,

Tu amigo,

_** Harry.**_

P.D.: Nos veremos en el Expreso!.

Al escribir esto, Harry recordó que no había planeado como ir a King's Cross el 1º de Septiembre.

Por un momento pensó en decirle a tío Vernon, pero luego reflexionó al respecto y se dijo a sí mismo:

"No querrán llevarme, ya me llevaron a la Librería que está al costado del Caldero Chorreante.

Así que pensó en pedirle a Ron que fuera a recogerlo. Le escribió una carta a Ron, la cual decía:

Ron:

Necesito pedirte un favor, no sé podrás ayudarme, pero ahí va:

Ayer mis tíos me llevaron a Londres para que comprara mis materiales, el problema es que no creo que quieran llevarme a King's Cross este 1º de Septiembre para que tome el Expreso, no sé si tú y tu papá o tu mamá puedan venir a recogerme un día antes del 1º de Septiembre.

POR FAVOR!

Ojalá que puedas...

Saludos para ti y tu familia,

Tu amigo,

_** Harry. **_

Y se la envió con Hedwig.

El día transcurrió como de costumbre . En la noche, Harry recibió la respuesta de Ron, ésta decía:

Hola Harry:

Le dije a mi mamá y me dijo que si podré por ti el 31 de Agosto en la tarde, pasarás la noche en mi casa y el 1º de Septiembre en la mañana estaremos en King's Cross. Ya nos estaremos viendo!.

Saludos,

_** Ron.**_

Harry le mandó una carta a Ron agradeciéndole enormemente y la mañana siguiente le dijo a tía Petunia:

-Mi amigo vendrá el 31 de Agosto en la tarde a recogerme con su mamá.

-Está bien, pero deberás cumplir con todas tus obligaciones antes de irte – respondió tía Petunia.

-Bien – dijo Harry.

Gracias por leer este capitulo, tratare de poner el siguiente pronto.

** Claudia.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo III**_

Esos 28 dias fueron interminables para Harry, pero por fin llegó el dia. Era el 31 de Agosto; Harry se levantó muy temprano para alistar sus cosas y ponerlas en su baúl, y esperar listo a Ron. Como era de costumbre, preparó el desayuno, limpió la casa e hizo todo lo que debía hacer. Luego almorzó, lavó los platos, subió a su habitación y esperó la llegada de su amigo. A las 3 de la tarde sonó el timbre, tía Petunia abrió la puerta y dijo:

Harry, han venido por ti, baja, apúrate! No los hagas perder el tiempo!.

A lo que la señora Weasly contestó:

-Oh no señora, no se preocupe por el tiempo.

Y antes de que tía Petunia pueda decir algo, Harry bajó sus cosas y dijo:

Ron! – abrazándolo fuertemente – Muchas Gracias!. Señora muchas gracias por venir!.

No hay de qué – dijeron los Weasly.

Vámonos - dijo Ron mientras pensaba : ¡Qué raro lugar! Y ayudaba a Harry a sacar sus cosas hacia el auto.

Si, vamos; adiós tía Petunia – dijo Harry mientras cerraba la puerta.

En el camino a casa de Ron, éste le decía:

Son tan raras las cosas de los muggles, en el poco rato que estuve ahí, pude ver muchas cosas raras en la casa de tus tios.

Ah si – dijo Harry y le comenzó a explicar cómo funcionaban y cómo se debían tratar cada uno de los artefactos.

Llegaron a la casa de Ron a eso de las 8 de la noche , justo para cenar y luego irse a dormir.

Pero Harry y Ron se pusieron a conversar (antes de dormir) sobre sus años en Hogwarts, hasta que comenzaron una conversación bastante distinta:

¿Puedo preguntarte algo Ron?

Si, como no.

Pero, tienes que prometerme que me dirás la verdad.

Está bien, lo prometo.

Bien, ahí vá: ¿te sigue gustando Hermione?

No, ya no.

Ahhh, entonces, ¿quién te gusta?

Uhmmmmmmmmm, bueno, me gusta...

¿Quién, ¿Quién?

Está bien, lo diré, me gusta ... Susan Bones y a decir verdad, creo que es mas que un gusto... – dijo Ron poniéndose rojo.

¿Quieres decir que estas enamorado?

Creo que si, pero no se lo digas a nadie, por favor!.

No, no te preocupes, nadie lo sabrá mas que tú y yo, hasta que le declares tu amor.

¿Lo prometes?

Claro.

Bien... y a ti, ¿quién te gusta? O mejor dicho ¿de quién estas enamorado?

Uhmmmm, ¿Prometes no decirle a nadie, pase lo que pase?

Si, lo prometo.

Está bien, es..., es...

¿Quién, ¿Quien?

Bien, es... Hermione! – dijo Harry poniéndose muy rojo.

¿Hermione?

Si y no se cómo decírselo – dijo Harry poniéndose mas rojo.

Bueno, en eso estamos iguales, yo tampoco sé cómo decírselo a Susan.

Los dos se rieron y luego Harry dijo:

Será mejor que nos pongamos a dormir porque sino, mañana no nos levantaremos a tiempo para ir a la estación King's Cross.

Tienes razón – dijo Ron – Hasta Mañana!.

Hasta Mañana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry y Ron se despertaron, se cambiaron y bajaron a tomar desayuno.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, pusieron los baúles en el auto, subieron en él y fueron hacia King's Cross. Cuando llegaron, pusieron los baúles en los carritos, se dirigieron al andén 9 y ¾ para luego entrar en él. Subieron al tren y encontraron un compartimiento vacío. Entraron en él, cuando estuvieron sentándose, entró Hermione.

Hola Hermione! – dijeron los dos a la vez - ¿Cómo estás?

Hola Harry, hola Ron, estoy bien gracias – respondió ella.

¿Cómo te fue en Marruecos? – preguntó Harry.

Oh, fue hermoso, como te comenté en la carta, se los tengo que contar personalmente porque sus costumbres son muy extrañas y difíciles de explicar. Pero antes de continuar, ¿cómo están ustedes?

Muy bien – dijeron los dos – pero continua queremos saber como es todo por allá – dijo Harry y Ron asintió con la cabeza.

Bien, primero les comentaré que en el Árabe:

Mamá se dice : "Ohmi"

Papá, "baba".

Los tres comenzaron a reír.

Otra cosa que es impresionante es que el hombre que tiene bastante dinero puede tener hasta cuatro esposas y las cuatro viven en su casa.

Wow! – dijeron ellos.

Si, es algo bastante extraño, al menos aquí. Las mujeres y señoritas deben usar el "velo" para salir y cuando algún hombre que no sea familiar suyo entra a su casa. Las mujeres casadas deben danzarle a sus esposos la noche que les toca estar juntos, si es que tiene mas de una esposa.

Y ¿cómo se llama esa danza? – preguntó Harry.

Uhmmm, conozco tres de ellas;

La danza del vientre ( dicen que es para que la mujer sea más fértil ).

La danza del Candelabro.

La danza de la Espada.

Es maravilloso como pueden bailar con la espada o con el candelabro en la cabeza o en el pecho sin que se les caiga.

Wow! – dijeron ambos.

Y cuando una mujer no cumple con las tradiciones, es apedreada en la calle.

Auch!... – dijeron.

Así es que mas les vale ser obedientes a sus costumbres – dijo ella -. Ah me olvidaba, allá los padres casan a sus hijas con quien ellos creen que es el hombre ideal para ellas y hacen un "contrato".

¿¿¿Qué? – dijeron – ¿o sea que no se enamoran para después comprometerse y casarse?

Pues... Sí, pero no son enamorados porque va en contra de sus costumbres.

¡Oh, ¡¡¡qué pena!.

¡Sí, pero bueno..., no hay nada que se pueda hacer por el momento... , ¿qué hay de ustedes, ¿qué hiciste en tus vacaciones, Harry?.

Uhmmm, pues lo mismo de siempre con mis tíos, levantarme, preparar el desayuno, hacer las cosas... y casi no me hablan.

¡Qué pena! – respondió Hermione - ¿y tu, Ron?.

Bueno, fui a ver el Quidditch, desgnomicé el jardín y me la pasé Súper, descansando de las tareas que nos dejan en Hogwarts ( aunque tuve que hacer las que nos dejaron). ¡Ah! y ayer fui con mi mami a recoger a Harry a la casa de sus tíos.

¿En serio, ¡Que bueno! – dijo.

Si, porque sino no estaría acá – dijo Harry.

Ya me imagino. Será mejor que vayamos a cambiarnos – dio Hermione – porque ya estamos cerca y después se congestionan los vestuarios.

**· · ·**

Cuando terminaron de cambiarse, regresaron al compartimiento y siguieron conversando sobre las cosas que les habían pasado desde que se conocieron y que también ese era su último año en el colegio Hogwarts, hasta que llegaron a la estación y bajaron.

Subieron en los botes como de costumbre y llegaron al Castillo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V**

Cuando estuvieron en el Gran Comedor, Harry se sento al lado de Hermione y Ron, enfrente de ellos. Entraron los alumnos de primer año y la profesora McGonagall les dijo:

Cuando diga su nombre, se acercaran, les pondre el Sombrero Seleccionador y seran seleccionados para sus casas que son Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin.

Agrub, Anairam – fue la primera en ser llamada, era una niña de cabello color castaño oscuro y medio rizado, mas o menos alta y de ojos color marron. Se acerco, se sento y fue seleccionada para Gryffindor, la mesa de Gryffindor estallaba en vivas y aplausos mientras ella se acercaba.

Idlabirig, Amitaf – fue a Gryffindor.

Oarig, Ylodnew – fue a Ravenclaw.

El ultimo en ser seleccionado fue: Sagrav, Olbap – un chico alto, de cabello color castaño claro y de ojos color celeste (había dado un examen y entrado al tercer curso)- fue a Gryffindor también.

Al terminar la selección, el profesor Dumbledore (quien a través de un gran hechizo, habia regresado a la vida) dijo:

-¡Bienvenidos a un año mas, tengo varios anuncios que hacerles, pero ya se los iré comunicando durante la semana; por mientras ¡Que comience el Banquete! – y platillos deliciosos comenzaron a aparecer en las cuatro mesas.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, se dirigieron a su Sala Común, en donde Anairam y Olbap se acercaron a Harry para saludarlo:

Hola Harry, mi nombre en Anairam, un gusto conocerte, he escuchado mucho sobre ti.

Hola – respondio el – el gusto es mio.

Hola, Harry, mi nombre es Olbap, es un placer conocerte.

Hola, de igual manera – respondio el chico.

Harry se fue a dormir, no sin antes despedirse de Hermione. Ron lo siguió.

  

Al dia siguiente, se despertaron, cambiaron y bajaron. Encontraron a Hermione en la Sala Comun, la saludaron y bajaron a desayunar los tres juntos. En el Gran Comedor encontraron a Anairam y Olbap hablando muy emocionados (el era algo timido), quienes saludaron a Harry y él les presento a sus amigos (no lo habia hecho la noche anterior porque sus amiga estaban en el otro lado de la Sala).

Mucho gusto! – dijeron los cuatro y comenzaron a desayunar.

El director del colegio les dirigio unas palabras:

-Buenos dias alumnos, como les dije anoche, tengo varios anuncios que hacerles y uno de ellos es:

Que tendremos un Baile de Navidad! Este año, asi es que vayan eligiendo sus trajes y parejas de baile. (Harry miro a Hermione y se sonrojo).

Todos comenzaron a hablar, estaban felices por la noticia y se dirigieron a sus Salas Comunes.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y sus demas amigos recogieron sus cosas de sus cuartos y se dirigieron a su primera clase, Herbologia, que les tocaba compartir con los de Hufflepuff. Como era de costumbre, Hermione respondio muy bien a las preguntas de la profesora Sprout y gano 30 puntos. Luego se dirigieron a su segunda clase, Pociones, esta vez con los de Slytherin.

-Oh no, ahora nos toca con Snape – dijo Harry.

-Y con los de Slytherin – dijo Ron.

-Sera mejor que nos apuremos o sino llegaremos tarde y nos bajaran puntos – dijo Hermione.

Esta vez, el profesor Snape parecia estar de buen humor porque solo critico algunas pociones (que estaban aguadas) y no les quito puntos!. Cuando la clase termino, Harry dijo:

-Que le habra pasado, esta de muy buen humor.

-No lo se – respondieron los otros dos chicos.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, se sentaron a comer, luego llegaron Anairam y Olbap conversando y los saludaron.

-Parece que estos dos chicos se la pasan conversando todo el dia fuera de clases – dijo Ron.

-Pues eso creo yo tambien – respondio Harry.

-Oh, vamos, estan hablando sobre sus clases – dijo Hermione – como les ha ido en sus primeras clases? Y cuales fueron?.

-Nos ha ido muy bien, gracias por preguntar, a mi me toco Encantamientos y Transformaciones – respondio Anairam - Y a Olbap, Historia de la magia y Encantamientos.

-Ah, Que bueno! – dijo Hermione.

-Si – respondio Olbap.

Terminaron de almorzar y se dirigieron al resto de sus clases (Encantamientos e Historia de la Magia). Cayo la noche y se fueron dormir.

-La invitare al baile, Ron... – dijo Harry.

-Que bueno, suerte entonces! – dijo Ron.

-Y tu ya haz pensado en alguien? – pregunto Harry.

-Si, pero no se como decirselo – respondio Ron.

-Ah si? Y quien es? – pregunto Harry.

-Vamos, ya sabes quien es.

-Susan?

-Si! – dijo Ron sonrojándose.

-Cuando vas a decirle, mientras mas rapido, sera mejor, puede ser que alguioen mas la invite.

-Tienes razon, Harry. Tratare de hacerlo mañana mismo. Hasta mañana!

-Hasta mañana, Ron.

Al dia siguente en el desayuno, Ron vio a Susan con un grupo de amigas, se acerco y dijo:

-Susan, podemos hablar un ratito, a solas?.

-Claro – respondio ella.

-Bien!.

-Si dime, en que puedo ayudarte?.

-Bueno, quisiera saber si..., si... te gustaria ir al baile conmigo?.

-Uhmmm..., esta bien, si, si me gustaria ir al baile contigo.

-Bien, gracias Susan!.

-De nada – dijo la chica acercandose a su grupo de amigas.

Mientras tanto Harry habia aprovechado ese momento para hablar a solas con Hermione.

-Hermione, yo..., queria saber si..., quisieras ir al baile conmigo?

-Claro – respondio ella sonriendo.

-Bien! – dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Acepto! – dijo Ron a Harry, sentándose en la mesa.

-Que bueno! – respondio – Yo tambien le dije a Hermione!

-Si, y que te dijo?.

-Que si! – dijo Harry emocionado.

Terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron a sus clases. Les tocaba Transformaciones..



En la noche, Harry se dirigio a la Sala Comun de Gryffindor y encontro a Olbap sentado y mirando la chimenea.

-Hola Olbap – dijo Harry – como estas?.

-Hola Harry, bien y tu?

-Bien tambien, pero que estas haciendo aca tan pensativo, por que no estas en el Gran Comedor, deberias estar cenando.

-Bueno... es que... No se como decirle a Anairam si quisiera ser mi pareja del baile.

-Ah, es eso ... siempre es asi, solo preguntale si quisiera ir al baile contigo.

-Si, pero no se como... Uhmmm, ya se lo que le dire, y tu que haces aca?.

-Pues, vine a recoger una chompa porque tengo mucho frio.

-Ah ya!.

Harry recogio su chompa y le dijo a Olbap:

-Vamos a cenar?.

-Si!.

Y se fueron al Gran Comedor. Cuando llegaron Olbap saludo a Ron y a Hermione, luego llamo a Anairam a un costado (estaba muy nervioso).

-Uhmmm..., Anairam qui... quisiera saber si ….. te gustaria ir al baile conmigo?.

-Si! – respondio ella muy emocionada.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo VI

-Ron, hoy es 19 de Septiembre, es el cumpleaños de Hermione!.

-Si, Harry, tienes razón, vamos a saludarla – respondió Ron.

Bajaron y la esperaron en la Sala Común.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione! – dijo Harry corriendo para abrazarla.

-Gracias, Harry dijo ella emocionada.

-Feliz cumpleaños! - dijo Ron.

-Gracias, Ron. – Les parece bien bajamos a desayunar?.

-Si, tenemos muchas hambre. – dijo Ron.

Hermione comenzó a recibir muchos regalos de sus amigos y de parientes.

El de Harry era:

"Guía completa de Encantamientos" y grajeas de todos los sabores.

El de Ron era:

"Las Transformaciones a través del tiempo".

Cuando estuvieron desayunando, oyeron que Olbap le decía a Anairam:

-Feliz cumpleaños, Anairam!.

-Gracias Olbap – respondió la niña – pensé que no te acordarías.

-Como olvidarme del cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga? – dijo y ella sonrió.

-Lo siento, Anairam, no sabíamos que hoy era tu cumpleaños, Feliz Día!. – dijo Harry.

-Gracias, Harry, no te preocupes.

-Feliz cumpleaños! – dijeron Ron y Hermione.

-Gracias!.

-Hoy también es el cumpleaños de Hermione – dijo Harry.

-Ah!. Feliz cumpleaños Hermione! – dijeron Anairam y Olbap.

-Gracias!. – dijo Hermione.

Terminaron y se dirigieron a sus clases. Todo el día paso como de costumbre, salvo por la cantidad de regalos que recibieron las chicas. Y en la noche, después de la cena, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, hubo una pequeña fiesta que fue organizada por todos los integrantes de esa Casa, especialmente por Harry y Olbap, porque las dos eran muy conocidas y queridas por todos ellos. La fiesta duro hasta mas de las doce de la noche.

  

El 21 de Septiembre, Harry, Ron y Hermione escucharon a Anairam decir a Olbap, abrazándolo:

-Feliz dia, Olbap!.

-Gracias.

-Feliz día! – dijeron los tres chicos.

-Gracias.

En la noche, como el 19 de Septiembre, los chicos y chicas de Gryffindor organizaron una pequeña fiesta porque Olbap era una persona muy querida por ellos, debido a que era muy bueno y muy buen amigo.

Todos se fueron a sus dormitorios después de que Olbap recibió y abrió todos sus regalos, eran casi las 12 de la noche.

-Hasta mañana, Hermione, que sueñes con los angelitos – dijo Harry, antes de ir a su cuarto.

-Hasta mañana, Harry – dijo la chica ruborizándose un poco – hasta mañana, Ron.

-Hasta mañana, Hermione – dijo Ron.

-Hasta mañana, Olbap, que duermas bien – dijeron los tres chicos.

-Gracias, chicos – respondió el chico - , son lo máximo!.

-No tienes que agradecernos a nosotros, sino a Anairam, la idea fue ella, ella nos dijo a todos que la ayudáramos – dijo Hermione, mientras Anairam se ponía como un tomate maduro – .

Olbap sonrió y le dijo a Anairam:

-Muchas gracias, no tenias que hacerlo – y el chico también se ruborizo, aunque no tanto como ella.

-No hay de que, te lo mereces por ser tan buen amigo – la niña sentía que sus mejillas le quemaban.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

El 31 de Octubre en la mañana todos bajaron al Gran Comedor, era un día prácticamente normal, mientras desayunaban, el profesor Dumbledore dijo:

-Feliz Halloween! Alumnos; hoy tendremos un día de clases normal, pero en la noche habrá una Gran Cena.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir por lo de la cena.

-Ahora, vayan a clases – dijo – Ah! Y no se olviden de invitar las chicas al baile no vaya a ser que sea demasiado tarde y ya tengan pareja, ya no falta mucho.

Harry y Hermione se miraron y sonrieron, al igual que Anairam y Olbap. Ron busco a Susan con la mirada, pero no la encontró, ya se había ido a clases.

Las clases transcurrieron con total normalidad.

Cuando cayó la noche y los chicos estuvieron listos, se reunieron en el Gran Comedor. Todo estaba muy bien decorado, con grandes calabazas colgando, las mesas aún no tenían la comida servida.

La profesora Mc Gonagall golpeó levemente su copa para hacer silencio. El profesor Dumbledore se paró y dijo:

-Bueno, creo que ya estamos todos reunidos acá, no haré más largo el discurso porque deben estar con hambre. Que comience el banquete! – y los platillos aparecieron en las mesas, habían muchos dulces – Buen apetito!. Se sentó y todos comenzaron a comer.

Harry y Hermione se sentaron juntos y Ron al lado de Harry. Olbap y Anairam estaban sentados al frente de ellos.

Cuando terminaron de comer el profesor Dumbledore se paró y dijo:

-Espero que hayan disfrutado de este Gran Banquete.

Quería decirles que el Baile de Navidad se realizará el día 25 de Diciembre a las 8 de la noche acá, en el Gran Comedor.

Y al día siguiente, los que quieran, podrán irse a pasar sus vacaciones en sus casas y con sus familias. Ya pueden retirarse a sus dormitorios.

Aquello no era algo que ponía triste a Harry, pues el consideraba a Hogwarts como su hogar y tampoco extrañaría a los Dursley.

Comenzaron a salir del Gran Comedor.

-Iras a pasar tus vacaciones a casa, Hermione? – pregunto Harry.

-Si, creo que si – respondió ella – y tu te quedaras?

-Si, no quiero pasarlas con los Dursley, ya los conoces.

-Tienes razón Harry y tu Ron?

-Ah, como dices?

-Dije que si iras a pasar tus vacaciones a tu casa, en que estabas pensando?.

-Ummm.. no creo. No es que... estaba... estaba viendo a Susan salir nada mas.

-Susan Bones? – pregunto Hermione.

-Ummm... si!

-Ah! Ya. Que bueno!- dijo entrando en la Sala Común .

-Si – respondió Harry – Buenas Noches Hermione, que duermas Bien.

-Gracias Harry, hasta mañana y de igual manera.

-Hasta mañana Hermione – dijo Ron.

-Hasta mañana Ron.

Subieron a sus habitaciones y echaron a dormir.

Harry tuvo otra vez la pesadilla, era el mismo sueño y...

-Harry, Harry...- dijo Ron sacudiéndolo – que te paso?

-No, no me pasa nada – dijo tratando de esconder la verdad.

-Dime la verdad Harry, que soñaste, te estabas moviendo desesperadamente, no es normal.

-Bien... te lo diré. Tuve una pesadilla, la tuve también la noche de mi cumpleaños.

-Y que es lo que soñaste?

-Soñé que: "Estaba en la casa de Hagrid y al ver que alguien se movía afuera salí a seguirlo, era Voldemort, lo seguí hasta el Bosque Prohibido y trato de ma... matarme, pero no lo consiguió porque llegaron el profesor Dumbledore, la profesora Mc Gonagall, Hagrid, tú y una chica no llegue a verla, pero sé que la quiero mucho (en el sueño). Será otra premención, que hago, debería decirle al profesor Dumbledore?

-Uhmmmm..., Harry creo que lo mejor seria que esperes a mañana y se lo digas a Hermione y así decidimos que sería lo mejor.

-Tienes razón Ron – dijo Harry con un suspiro.

-Bien, ahora a dormir.

-Sí; hasta mañana entonces - y se echó otra vez, le fue muy difícil conciliar el sueño pero lo logró, estaba pensando en ese sueño.

Al llegar la mañana, se cambiaron y bajaron a la Sala Común donde se encontraba Hermione, esperándolos y se saludaron.

-Hermione, podemos conversar un ratito entre los tres, allá? – dijo Harry.

-Sí, qué pasa? – dijo Hermione asustada.

-Bueno..., es que he tenido una pesadilla.

-Y qué pasó? Qué soñaste? – dijo Hermione asustada.

Harry le contó sus sueño excepto la parte de que él sabía que amaba a la chica que no reconocía – Qué crees que debo hacer? Debo decirle al profesor Dumbledore?

-Ummm... No sé Harry pero creo que es mejor que no digamos nada a nadie, Ron creo que debemos quedarnos en vacaciones, algo podremos hacer.

-Esta bien – dijo Ron.

-Escribiré a mis padres hoy – dijo Hermione.

-Gracias Hermione, no sé qué haría sin ti – dijo Harry. Hermione lo miró y sonrió.

-Bien bajemos a desayunar que tengo hambre – dijo Ron saliendo de la Sala Común con Harry y Hermione detrás de él.

En el Gran Comedor la profesora Mc Gonagall informó a los alumnos que habría una salida a Hogsmeade el 5 de Noviembre y que los que quisieran ir debía inscribirse, incluso los de 1º año.

En la noche Hermione escribió a sus padres:

Queridos Papá y mamá:

Les escribía para decirles que todo por acá está bien (espero que por allá también), como ya les había comentado, habrá un baile y será el día 5 de Diciembre a las de la noche y podremos ir a pasar las vacaciones en nuestras casas el 26 de Diciembre, pero he decidido pasar las vacaciones acá, tengo que resolver algunos asuntos.

Sin más que contarles, me despido con un beso y un fuerte abrazo.

Su hija que los quiere mucho,

**Hermione.**

A la mañana siguiente, recibió la respuesta de sus padres:

Querida hija:

Nos complace saber que todo está bien por allá, por acá las cosas van de maravilla. Es una pena que no vengas a pasar tus vacaciones con nosotros, pero si tú lo haz decidido así, que así sea.

Que bueno que organicen un Baile de Navidad, como ya te habíamos escrito la vez anterior, no todo es estudio, tú sabes que nosotros consideramos que el estudio es lo primero, pero también se necesita un descanso o relajo.

Saludos, un beso y un fuerte abrazo,

**Tus padres que te quieren y extrañan mucho.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

Llegó el 15 de Noviembre y todos estaban ansiosos por ir a Hogsmeade, tenían planeado ir a comprar sus trajes, dulces e invitar a sus enamorados y amigos a comer en los restaurantes de ahí.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Anairam y Olbap se dirigieron juntos hacia el tren y se sentaron en un compartimiento.

Acordaron ir a comprar los chicos por un lado y las chicas por otro y a la 1.00 p.m. encontrarse en la estación y dejar sus cosas en el tren para luego irse a almorzar juntos.

Harry, Neville y Ron se compraron ternos negros, camisas blancas y corbata negra.

Hermione se compró un vestido vueludo color fucsia, una cadenita de plata, una pulserita de plata y aretes también de plata (juego) con brillantitos.

Ginny se compró un vestido no muy vueludo color azul y un juego de joyas de plata con aplicaciones rosadas.

Anairam se compró un vestido de corset color turquesa y un juego de joyas con aplicaciones turquesas.

Al terminar de comprar se reunieron en la estación como habían quedado y fueron a almorzar, Harry se encontraba un poco preocupado (pues al día siguiente jugaría Quidditch) pero sus amigos lograron sacarlo de sus preocupaciones.

Cuando terminaron se fueron al tren para ir a Hogwarts, una vez en el colegio, Harry se fue a dormir temprano para estar más tranquilo.

Al día siguiente se levanté temprano, se cambió y se fue al campo donde se encontró con el resto de su equipo. Jugarían contra Slytherin.

Salieron al campo y la señora Hooch dio el partido por comenzado.

Su equipo se desenvolvía muy bien, iban 40 a 0 puntos, cuando de pronto vio la Snitch dorada y comenzó a seguirla, Malfoy estaba detrás de él.

-No la atraparás Potter, te ganaré esta vez – dijo Malfoy.

-Eso crees, pero no será tan fácil. – respondió Harry.

Estuvo siguiendo la Snitch por unos 2 minutos pero no logró alcanzarla, una bludget se atravesó en su camino y la perdió de vista. Intentó buscarla con la mirada pero lo consiguió.

Harry miró hacia la torre de Gryffindor, al mirar a Hermione y escucharla decir:

-Vamos Harry, tú puedes! – sonrió, volteó y encontró de nuevo la Snitch, comenzó a seguirla y la atrapó.

Todos se quedaron callados, el comentarista dijo:

-Harry Potter atrapó la Snitch, Gryffindor gana!.

Todos comenzaron a gritar y a aplaudir.

Hermione, Ron, Anairam y Olbap se acercaron a felicitarlo.

-Felicitaciones Harry, sabía que lo lograrías – dijo Hermione abrazándolo.

-Gracias – respondió Harry.

-Felicitaciones Harry – dijeron los demás.

-Gracias por todo su apoyo.

-De nada.

Pasaron el resto del día en la Sala Común conversando sobre diversos temas y comiendo dulces.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

Llegó el día 25 de Diciembre, el día del Gran Baile, hacía mucho frío, estaba nevando. Los chicos y chicas pasaron el día juntos conversando y comiendo dulces hasta las 6 de la tarde en que se fueron a alistar para la Gran Ocasión.

Harry, Ron, Neville, Olbap y los demás chicos esperaron a sus parejas en el pie de la escalera que está cerca al Gran Comedor como les había dicho la profesora Mc Gonagall, hicieron varias filas de acuerdo al año que cursaban. Y en el segundo piso, las chicas hicieron prácticamente lo mismo, la diferencia fue que les preguntaron en qué grado estaban sus parejas e hicieron las filas de acuerdo al grado de sus parejas.

Las chicas bajaron las escaleras de menor a mayor grado. Todas estaban muy bonitas, con sus vestidos también muy bonitos.

Hasta que le tocó a Olbap, a Anairam se le veía muy bonita, el color turquesa le quedaba muy bien. Cuando Anairam terminó de bajar las escaleras, Olbap extendió la mano y Anairam puso la suya encima de la mano de Olbap.

-Te ves hermosa! - le dijo.

-Gracias... Olbap, tú también te ves bien guapo.

-Gracias.

Después de un rato le tocó a Neville, Ginny también estaba muy bonita, el vestido azul le quedaba muy bien.

-Te ves muy linda Ginny – dijo

-Gracias, tú también te ves muy lindo.

-Ah... gracias.

Luego le tocó a Ron, Susan tenía puesto un vestido de color verde limón.

Ron se quedó boquiabierto al verla, Harry tuvo que sacudirlo para que reaccionara. De la impresión Ron sólo pudo decir:

-Susan estás muy linda.

-Gracias Ron, tú también.

-Ummm... gracias.

Por último le tocó a Harry, Hermione estaba muy bonita, Harry le dijo:

-Hermione, te ves bellísima.

-Gracias Harry, tú también estás muy guapo.

-Gracias Hermione.

Cuando ellos entraron, el profesor Dumbledore dijo:

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos reunidos acá, puede comenzar el baile, pero tengo que advertirles que tengan en cuenta que hay niños de 1º acá. Bien, ahora que ya están advertidos, Que comience el Baile!.

La música comenzó a sonar dirigida por el profesor Flitwick.

El profesor Dumbledore invitó a bailar a la profesora Mc Gonagall, después de que bailaron un ratito los demás comenzaron a bailar.

Harry y Hermione estaban bailando al igual que todos los demás, pero en mitad de una pieza, Harry dijo a Hermione:

-Puedes venir un ratito conmigo?.

-Sí, como no, pero a dónde?.

-Sólo sígueme.

-Está bien. – dijo siguiendo a Harry hasta la altura de las escalera.

-Hermione..., yo... yo...

-Harry tranquilízate, qué te pasa?

-No me pasa nada..., es sólo que... quiero preguntarte algo...

-Sí, dime de qué se trata? – dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yo te he amado desde que te conocí , pero no me di cuenta sino hasta este verano, y quisiera saber si... te gustaría... ser mi novia, no necesito que me respondas ahorita, yo puedo esperar, sólo que necesitaba decírtelo, no podía soportarlo más.

-Harry, yo... también te he querido desde que te conocí y al igual que tú no me di cuenta. Sí, me encantaría ser tu novia.

Harry se le fue acercando poco a poco y ella a él, hasta que sus labios chocaron, fue un beso muy tierno y regresaron al Gran Comedor agarrados de la mano para seguir bailando (estaban muy felices). Ron al ver esto, le dijo a Susan:

-Susan, puedes venir conmigo un ratito?

-Sí, qué pasa? – dijo saliendo del comedor.

-Susan, yo... yo me he dado cuenta que... te amo, quisiera saber si tu quisieras ser mi novia?...

-Ron, yo también te quiero mucho, siempre lo mantuve en silencio... Sí..., sí quiero ser tu novia. Y ni bien terminó de decir esto, Ron la besó, luego regresaron al Gran Comedor.

-Ron, podemos hablar un ratito en privado? – dijo Neville.

-Si claro como no, te importaría Susan?.

-No para nada, me quedaré conversando con Ginny.

Ron sonrió y siguió a Neville.

-Ron, yo... creo que he hecho mal

-Por qué, qué pasó?

-No pasó nada, es sólo que... me enamoré de tu hermana y sólo quería saber si eso te incomodaría?

-No, para nada, eres un buen chico, además en eso un no puede mandar.

-Gracias, ahora sólo me falta decírselo a ella.

-Bien, entonces... Suerte! – dijo Ron regresando al Gran Comedor.

-Ginny, necesito hablar contigo, puedes acompañarme?

-Sí – dijo ella saliendo del Gran Comedor.

-Yo... yo... me he enamorado de ti.

-Neville, yo... también, de ti – dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Neville y Ginny se acercaron y luego se besaron. Después regresaron al baile.

Olbap al ver esto, se armó de valor y le dijo a Anairam:

-Anairam, podrías venir conmigo?.

-Sí – dijo ella saliendo del Gran Comedor.

-Anairam..., yo... sé... que soy 3 años mayor que tú, pero lamentablemente no se puede mandar en los sentimientos.

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero a qué quieres llegar con eso?

-Es que yo... me he enamorado de ti, Anairam, no sé si tú, quisieras ser mi novia? Si tu respuesta es un no, yo sabré comprenderlo.

-Olbap, yo..., tú me gustas mucho y también te quiero mucho.

-Entonces me estás diciendo "si"? – dijo él emocionado.

-Sí! – respondió ella más emocionada aún.

Olbap se le acercó poco a poco y ella a él, se besaron y luego se abrazaron.

Regresaron al Gran Comedor agarraditos de la mano y se pusieron a bailar.

Como a las 2 de la mañana se fueron a dormir, el primero en despedirse de su pareja fue Ron y los demás se despidieron en la Sala Común.

Al día siguiente, Harry esperó a Hermione y cuando bajó, la saludó con tierno beso. Neville y Ginny hicieron lo mismo, cuando Anairam y Olbap hicieron lo mismo, Ron dijo a Harry y a Hermione.

-Ven lo que les dije?

-Sí, Ron tenías razón – dijo Harry.

-No lo puedo creer, se nota que ahora los niños despiertan más rápido, pero dentro de todo hacen muy bonita pareja.

-Sí, tienes razón mi amor, hacen una bonita pareja – dijo Harry abrazándola.

Ron no pudo esperar más y salió en busca de Susan.

Bajaron a desayunar y a las 12 del día todos los que iban a pasar las vacaciones en su casa se fueron al tren.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

El día 10 de Enero, Harry fue a visitar a Hagrid a su casa, como pasó en su sueño vio una sombra, él la comenzó a seguir, se internó en el bosque prohibido y se enfrentó a Voldemort y sus seguidores. Harry estuvo a punto de morir, pero felizmente llegaron Hermione, el profesor Dumbledore, la profesora Mc Gonagall, Hagrid y Ron, quienes rescataron a Harry, Hermione se quedó cuidándolo y alentándolo:

-Harry, resiste, yo sé que tú puedes!.

Mientras que los demás trataban de "entretener" a Voldemort.

Hermione en la desesperación, lo besó y él reaccionó, se paró y acordó con los demás atacar a Voldemort juntos y eso fue lo que hicieron, unieron sus poderes y lo mataron. Los ayudantes de Voldemort fueron llevados a Azkabán.

Harry estuvo en la enfermería por 2 semanas. Hermione iba a visitarlo todos los días todo el rato que podía.

Cuando Harry salió de la enfermería (una noche, a la hora de la cena), el profesor Dumbledore dijo:

-Chicos como ya todos saben, Voldemort ha muerto, lo derrotamos entre Harry, Hermione, Ron, la profesora Mc Gonagall, Hagrid y yo, por lo tanto le doy a la casa de Gryffindor 100 puntos por cada uno de los que nos ayudaron en esta difícil tarea y... este año no habrán exámenes finales!.

Al escuchar esto, todos comenzaron a aplaudir, todos excepto Hermione y Anairam.

-Hermione, necesito decirte algo – dijo Harry, camino a los dormitorios.

-Sí, dime.

-Te acuerdas de mi pesadilla?

-Claro que sí.

-Ya..., yo te mencioné una chica no?

-Pues... sí y qué tiene que ver?

-En mi sueño yo no sabía quién era, pero sabía que la amaba demasiado y... esa chica eres tú.

-Oh... Harry, yo también te amo!.

-Hermione, sino hubiera sido por ti, estaría muerto, no sé cómo agradecértelo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, lo "pagaste" reaccionando en ese momento. – dijo sonriendo.

**· · ·**

Los chicos de 7º curso, organizaron una reunión por el día de San Valentín. Decoraron todo el colegio con corazones rojos y dijeron a sus compañeros menores que mandasen tarjetas de San Valentín a sus amigos y "más que amigos (as)".

Todo salió bonito, las tarjetas iban y venían en el ambiente se respiraba tranquilidad y amistad.

Al fin, llegó el fin de año (mayo), entre amigos decidieron escribirse seguido y entre novios: Hermione y Harry prometieron verse la mayor cantidad de veces posible en el verano y escribirse a diario. Lo mismo que Ron con Susan y Neville con Ginny. Anairam con Olbap se verían a diario, pues no vivían muy lejos el uno del otro, aunque nunca se hallan visto antes (vivían en un vecindario muggle).

Todos quedaron muy felices, ya no existía el malvado Voldemort.

_**Fin.**_

Bueno, muchas gracias por haber leído este FanFic, como ya les había mencionado anteriormente, es el primero que escribí, así que no es muy bueno... solo espero que les halla gustado aunque sea un poquito..., dejen comentarios por favor!.

**Claudia.**


End file.
